All I'm Looking for is a Shot
by hudson-berry
Summary: A/U Finchel. Finn is a boxer living in the bad part of Lima OH. Fighting in a run down abandoned warehouse, looking to make it in the world. Cue Rachel Berry, a Broadway hopeful who's dads are looking at properties when they come across the warehouse.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I have another fic, which is actually based on the movie 8 mile. So I think I am going to go over some things so it's not as confusing; **

**-In this story, Finn is a BOXER, not a Rapper, that would require me having to write raps, and I'm not so sure that would end well..**

**-Finn does have a sister, she is 5 years old and her name is Emma,**

**- He does start outliving with his at the time girlfriend Quinn, but ends up going to live in a trailer with his mom, but she is not married to Burt, nor do they have any connection.**

**- He is 19, and dropped out of high school in 10th grade. **

**- This is a Finchel story.**  
><strong>So I think that's everything, if you have any questions please leave it in the reviews and I'll be sure to answer them <strong>

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee, the plot line or any of it's characters, nor do I own the story line of 8 mile.**

"Finn where the hell are you going?"

Quinn's voice boomed through the small space of their apartment, but he was blocking her out. He didn't need to hear this shit right now, he needed to get to the Factory.

"Out,"

He said blatantly. She stomped after him, clearly not happy with his response.

"If you tell me you're going to that god damn warehouse to fight again, I swear I _won't _be happy Finn!"

He rolled his eyes and turned around to look at his girlfriend. They had been together two years and she had never been supportive of his boxing.

"Well then get ready to be disappointed because I'm going, Puck already locked my spot,"

"You never win any of those fights anyways _Finn, _and they sure as hell don't pay the bills, because we still live in this shit hole!"

"I'm going to be late,"

"If you leave then your gone,"

He turned around in shock.

_What did she just say?_

_"What?" _He said in shock.

"If you go to that fight, you're gone. Me and you are through, and you have to move the fuck out,"

What he did next wasn't his decision, he could have sworn that his feet had a mind of their own, but he leaned down grabbed his bag and walked to the door. Before he opened it he turned around and said;

"I'll be back for my stuff later,"

He opened the door, and walked out, clutching his gym bag in one hand and water in the other. He wasn't sure what made him walk right then and there. It just seemed right. Quinn had been a bitch to him all these years. Maybe this was just his breaking point, as he reached his car, he heard foot steps, and a familiar voice called his name.

"Finn wait!"

"What?"

He said turning around, to face the girl who had just kicked him out of his own home.

"I'm sorry, I-I I'm just worried about you,"

"You and I both know that, that is a load of bullshit Quinn, You hate my Boxing, because it doesn't give me the money to spoil you like you have been your whole life. I'm through,"

He saw tears in her eyes, normally he would comfort her, but not now. He turned around and started walking,

"Finn! _Finn!_ Finn, I'm pregnant!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, and spun around. There were tears in her eyes, along with something else, something he couldn't put his finger on. He brushed it off. He was going to be late. He knew he was being a dick, but she kicked him out, and boxing was his life. So he threw the keys to her and said;

"Take the car and the apartment then. Leave my stuff by the front door, I'll be by later to pick it up, good luck."

And with that, he turned around and walked away. If he wanted to make it to the Factory on time he needed to get to the bus stop as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another update! Eeep! I know these chapters are kind of short, i'll work on it. I probably won't post this often all the time, but I'll try to at least once a week :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or any of it's characters. **

"Dude where the fuck have you been? You fight in five,"

Puck said, he pushed past him, and made his way inside the warehouse. He didn't need to hear this shit. He has to stay focused. He needed to win for once. He needed to be more than a Lima Loser for once in his god forsaken life. He entered the smoky back room, where some of the boxers came to hang out before going out to fight. Puck, who had obviously followed him there finally spoke up.

"What the fuck happened?"

He said shuffling through his bag, looking for his gloves, _where the fuck are they_ he thought. He felt Puck punch him in the arm.

"What the hell man?"

"I asked you a question dickhead,"

"Quinn and I broke up, she threw me out, then told me she was pregnant or some shit like that,"

"Your mom is going to kick your ass,"

"Yeah well, all I'm worried, is kicking whoever's ass is out there right now,"

Before Puck could respond, Sam, Mike and Artie busted in.

"Hudson! You came," Sam said, fist bumping Finn.

"Of course I came, wouldn't miss it,"

"Listen, I got to go host, I'll see you in the ring bro,"

Finn turned to the rest of them.

"Can I get some privacy?"

He all but yelled, Artie put his hands up in mock defense. And they all left. He just needs silence. It feels like there is always some one telling him what to do all the at the door, he decided it was time, he can't pussy out of this one. He started towards the door, thinking of all the possibilities. He heard his name being called, but took his precious time walking down the hallway towards the room where the ring was. If he wanted to win his first fight he needed to be in the right mindset. _Ugh, fuck that _he thought, as he started to bolt towards the door. He opened it and instantly got nervous. There were around 200 people at the least there, and standing in the ring was Puck, and Karofsky. This dude was probably the last person he wanted to fight, him and his little group of idiots were assholes, but no one ever said shit, because they could and would kick your ass that second. Finn was without a doubt scared, but he couldn't let that show. Once your weakness is spotted, you're done, and boxing was his future, it's all he had. So he manned up, and started towards the ring.

"There he is, Frankenteen get your ass up here,"

Puck said into the microphone. He used his old nickname from before he dropped out of high school, he could have used his last name, but that was too personal, besides, Frankenteen was intimidating. It used to be an insult, he used it to his advantage now. He climbed up to the ring and faced Karofsky, sure he was taller, but they were both strong, Karofsky had skill on his side.

"Alright, tonight we have Karofsky and Frankenteen in the ring tonight people, give these motherfuckers a hand people,"

The crowd erupted, but he knew it was for the person in front of him. No one knew who he was, and if they did, they knew him as the awkward giant who dropped out of high school because he was too dumb to keep going or the bastard who worked at McDonalds. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Puck spoke again.

"Okay, you guys know the rules, there aren't any. Fight dirty, first one down and can't get back up, wins,"

They both retreated to their respective corners of the ring. With his heart racing and palms sweating, he reminded himself of his only personal rule;

_Show no weakness. _

The whistle blew and he felt his heart stop, sure he had fought in these things before, but he'd always lost, and he was fighting Karofsky this time. He stepped into the middle of the ring, looked him square in the eyes, and took one hit to his jaw, using knowledge on his side, hitting him in the gut next, knocking him down. He was too distracted by the pride of it he didn't notice Karofsky getting up and swinging straight at his face, knocking him down. Just as he was about to get up, he felt him jump on him, punching and kicking with no mercy. He honestly tried to fight back, but he couldn't, Karofsky's big body just wouldn't move. Then, all he saw was black.


	3. Chapter 3

**_A.N/ Hi! Another chapter, this one is a bit longer, JULIA. This one is dedicated to you. MWAH.  
><em>Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of it's characters.**

He woke up in the same place he passed out, with Puck and Sam standing over him. Pain all over, he stands up limping a little, he walks off, but not before he hears Puck talk to him.

"What the hell was that Hudson?"

"I stood up, that's what that was,"

"No, I meant with Karofsky before you passed out dick,"

He turned around, and looked at both of them.

"He won, and now I'm going home,"

"Where? To live with your mom and Emma?"

Puck laughed, as if it was a joke.

"Well I don't see you two fuckers offering shit,"

"Dude you know I would if I could,"

Sam said, and Puck nodded.

"Whatever, I'm out of here, I need some fucking sleep,"

He nodded his head at them, and turned to the door, grabbing his bag on the way out, he looked in the mirror.

_Fuck, my mom is going to kill me_ He thought

His right eye was completely bruised, and his nose was purple. He had blood coming from his forehead and ear, from whatever injury was there, He didn't want to look. The warm summer air hit him as he shoved his way out the door. His mom lived in one of the many trailer parks here in the shitty town of Lima, the only problem was, he had a little sister there, and they didn't live on the right part of Lima. Him and Quinn didn't either, but at least they were in an apartment. His mom and Emma were in a trailer, where anything could happen, so in a sense, he was glad he could go back to protect them.

He put his headphones in and blasted the angriest song he could find on his shitty MP3

_Cold Wind Blows- Eminem._

He chuckled to himself, this was kind of his go to song when he wanted to kick something, like a chair or a tree or anything. It just ended up making him laugh.

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something- _someone _bump into him. He looked down and saw a petite girl, dressed in a red trench coat and leggings looking up at him.

"Oh! I'm sorry" She said

"It's alright,"

He stared at her for a second, until he realized be probably looked like a giant creep and a pretty girl like her probably had places to go, where much better looking dudes who don't have black eye's are waiting for her. So he turned around, and kept walking. He finally reached the trailer park and sighed. When he left here years ago, he thought he would have been on his way. Now he was back to square one, living in a shitty trailer with his Mom and little sister.

He made his way through the familiar pathway, and found trailer 12,

_Home sweet fucking home Finn,_

He thought to himself, as he took out his keys and un-locked the door. When he opened it, he saw his mom laying on the couch, reading a book.

"Finn? What are you doing here, oh god, what happened to your face darling?"

She stood up and put her hand lightly on his cheek.

"Quinn kicked me out,"

She looked at him in shock,

"Oh I'm sorry hun,"

She looked down and realized he only had a small duffle bag with him, and nothing else.

"Finn, where are your things?"

"I have to go there and get them tomorrow, and uh Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Can I borrow your car?"

She looked at him, with a look of confusion.

"Where is your car?"

He didn't want to tell his Mom Quinn was pregnant, he didn't really believe it himself.

"She took that too,"

Okay so it wasn't a total lie, just a little white one.

His Mom walked over to the counter, grabbed the keys and threw them to him.

"Take the car, you get the cot and you share the room with Emma, deal?"

"Deal,"

He kissed his Mom on the cheek, said his good-nights, then retreated to the small room on the right side of the trailer. He opened the door to see Emma, his 5 year old sister wide awake.

"FINNY!"

She screamed, she jumped out of bed and wrapped her tiny arms around Finn's legs. He picked her up and put her back in bed.

"Hey baby girl, what are you still doing up?"

He said poking her in the may sound like a total pansy, but Emma was the cutest little kid he has ever seen in his life. She had long brown hair and freckles on her nose and cheeks, with aqua blue eyes.

"I couldn't sleep,"

"Why not?"

"I'm too excited, Julia invited me over to watch Spongebob with her tomorrow, she has to _whole_ DVD!"

He chuckled, whenever he talked to his sister, she always made him feel better.

"You know, I've always liked that name, if I ever have a little girl, I've always said I'd name her Julia,"

She scrunched up her nose and said;

"That's kind of weird,"

He raised one eyebrow,

"Oh yeah? Is it weird now?"

He tickled her in her sides and stomach, making those silly noises everyone made when tickling a little kid.

"No, No, _Finny stop it! I'm sorry!"_

He stopped and kissed her on her nose,

"Alright, time to get some sleep little one,"

"Wait!"

She said as he got up,

"Yeah?"

"Can you sing to me?"

He smiled, she loved it when he sang to her, to be honest, he loved singing.

"Of course I will,"

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are grey,_

_You'll never know dear,_

_How much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away,_

He stood up and looked at her, she was finally sound crawled into the small cot, limbs hanging out, and tried to get some decent sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: AH! sorry for not updating in a while. I just, well I have no excuse. I'm going to glee live tomorrow so I figured I'd finish this chapter then post it. So, enjoy ! :)  
><em>**

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee or any of its characters. _  
><em>**  
>He feels pain in all his joints when he wakes up, and remembers the fact that he slept on a cot that was 10 times to small for him and hard as a fucking rock. It probably wasn't a wise decision agreeing to sleep on it after all his injuries, but at this point, it was all he had. He got up to stretch when he saw Emma approach the bedroom door way.<p>

"Good morning sleepy head!" She giggled.

"Mornin' shortie," He said, picking her up and kissing her lightly on the nose, carrying her out to the main area, where his mom was making breakfast.

"Morning mom,"

"Morning sweetheart,"

He put Emma down on the counter and walked over to the bathroom. He looked in the mirror and noticed the severity of his injuries. His ear was split open, the whole left side of his face was black and blue, and his forehead was all but broken in half, _fucking perfect_ he thought. He quickly splashed water on his face and pulled off his sweatshirt, anticipating more bruising on his chest. He was right, foot and hand marks were covering his chest, he almost looked like one of those guys of Avatar. He pulled his sweatshirt back on, Emma didn't need to see that, it would freak her out. He walked out, grabbed an apple and turned towards the door.

"I'm heading to the apartment to grab my things, I'll be back later."

"Bye Finny!" Emma yelled, smiling wide.

"Bye,"

He smiled lightly, and opened the door, to the warm summer the keys in his hand, he strolled over to the rugged used pick up truck, got in, and stuck the keys in the ignition. With a few kicks to it, the truck started with a rumble. He pulls out of the trailer park and sees a familiar face, it was that girl she ran in to last night, sitting on the side of the road. She slowly came to a stop beside her and rolled the window down.

"Hey are you alright?" He called

Her head shot up, and he noticed there were tear stains down her face, he heard her clear her throat, then she spoke,

"I'm fine,"

"You don't look fine, do you need a ride somewhere?"

"Well I don't want to bother you, and you are a stranger. Where are you going?"

"My ex girlfriends house, gotta pick some things up,"

"What's up with your face?"

"Blame my parents," He said with a smiled,

"I mean the bruises, and scratches,"

"Long story, are you going to get in or not?"

She looked at him for a second before getting up, and hoping in the truck.

"I'm Rachel by the way, Rachel Berry," She said, extending her hand out for a shook her hand saying;

"Finn Hudson,"

Her eyes widened in shock, while her mouth opened slightly.

"Hey! You're that boxer guy,"

His smile fell, of course his failure was all over this cow town already. Obviously she noticed because she suddenly spoke up.

"I hear you're quite the dope boxer,"

He burst out laughing, not expecting such a tiny innocent girl to call something or rather someone, dope.

"Who said I'm a dope boxer?" He said with a smile.

"It's around," She smiled at him. He noticed he rather liked her smile. It was almost as if it could light up the world if she wanted it to.

"So where am I taking you to?" he took a second to look at her before turning his eyes back to the road.

"31 Acrewood,"

"Holy, that's on the other side of Lima, what the fuck are you doing over here?"

"I got in to a fight with my boyfriend,"

"So you decided to walk over here to get abducted or beaten up?"

He looked at her, she was smiling. It wasn't a joke.

"Nothing bad would've happened,"

"HA! I've seen shit happen to innocent girls like you out here, and no one can stop what happens. Trust me, I've tried,"

"Well, if I didn't walk out here, I wouldn't have met you,"

He turned to her, and looked in to her eyes fro a second, he doesn't know what she meant, but it gave him a weird feeling in his stomach.

"Do you want to hang out or something?"

"Now?"

"Yeah, why not?"

"Sure, there's a park just around the corner, turn left up here,"

They had made it to the better of Lima, so he figured it was safe enough. When he parked the truck he heard her clap and let out a squeal.

"Can we sit on the swings?" She said to him with a smile.

"Sure,"

He couldn't hold back a laugh when she jumped out of the truck and bolted for the swings, she was actually kind of cute, but he wasn't the type of guy to make a girl his re-bound. When he sat on the swing next to her, she looked at him for a good 25 seconds before speaking.

"20 questions?"

"Er, okay, go,"

"Favorite color?"

"Blue"

"Favorite band?"

"Journey,"

"Any siblings?"

"Little sister,"

"What's her name?"

"Emma"

"Age?"

"5"

"AWH! I've always wanted a sister, but my fathers didn't want another child,"

"Fathers?"

"Oh, yeah, I have two gay dads,"

"Well that's co-"

_Oh my man I love him so_

"Damn, that's my cell, sorry,"

She picked a pink and white bedazzled iPhone out of her pocket, and lifted it to her ear.

"Hello? That doesn't concern you, Jesse I'll be home soon, no I'm not cheating on you, whatever, I'll be home in 5 minutes,"

She turned to him with a sad look on her face,

"I'm sorry, that was my boyfriend, and I have to get home,"

"Uh, yeah, I'll drive you,"

"Oh no it's fine! My house is just around the corner, but thanks anyways, I had a good time, here's my number,"

She passed him a small piece of paper and kissed him lightly on the cheek, before turning around and jogging sat there for a bit before moving. Then realized how late it was.

_Fuck, I'll get my shit tomorrow_


End file.
